donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Slipknot Darkrai
How old are you? Are you a kid? - (Carulosu 17:22, October 15, 2010 (UTC)) :How old are you? ::Because you seem to be naive. :::I would like to ask that you sign every posts you make and that you keep your discussions on the same page. The latter direction is just a preference.--MegaTron1XD 22:05, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Talk page content Do not change other users' post. Done.--MegaTron1XD 22:01, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I said do not change users' posts unless they belong to you. We don't need to correct spelling, grammar, or censor things. Simple as that.--MegaTron1XD 14:22, October 24, 2010 (UTC) File warring Why are you uploading images we already have? Stop being an achievement whore. Keep the old image. --Havoc'48 15:30, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Consider another warning. The next time you do that, you will be blocked for being an achievement whore.--MegaTron1XD 15:39, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Article outlining Um, keep SOME images in article's main content. Gallery is for other images, not ALL. Also why did you mess up Cranky Kong's references? --Havoc'48 19:35, October 24, 2010 (UTC) This revert Explain. --Havoc'48 19:11, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Well I was thinking to make it exist. But your boss so I'll stop. U've gotten blocked enough times for doing stuff against an admin's want.BillboyX 21:18, October 26, 2010 (UTC) NIWA Edit on there.MegaTron1XD 14:07, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia begins its skin elimination in 3 days. The community will leave and I will actually copy your post and take credit for them. Would you like me to copy the articles you made? No. Get on here and copy paste them because in 3 days, I'm doing it.MegaTron1XD 14:21, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::... Are you fucking serious? The reason we moved was because Wikia decided to force a new skin on us and continue to abuse us. How can you not keep up with that?MegaTron1XD 14:25, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::You refuse to move one and try to get people back to here. If this is so you gain adminship by adopting, that will not happen. Wikia will change its skin in 2 days. And as said before, I'll copy and paste your edits because NIWA has full rights to do so.MegaTron1XD 13:59, November 1, 2010 (UTC) WTF? Why are you copying my work, not accrediting me, and continuing to edit on Wikia?! Do you not understand what we are doing?! ...are you even 13?! Why aren't you editing on NIWA? 20:44, November 7, 2010 (UTC) You're really not making any sense... the above post was mine. Don't make me have to protect the pages you've copied. I don't care if you think Wikia is better, just stop copying off my work. Got it? Make them YOURSELF. Not someone else's. I know it sounds very effort-putting, to you, but be original. --Havoc'48 20:53, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Remember Sanse? If you're going to have the gal to copy edits, give proper attribution. Next time you try to pull off shit like this, you will be blocked.--MegaTron1XD 21:00, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I did this because this IS the real Donkey Kong Wiki. Don't go ahead helping a copied wiki. Slipknot Darkrai 21:17, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Will you stop this nonsense? This is not the real Donkey Kong Wiki anymore. Soon, we will change the name to Donkey Kong Wikia. Guess which has more content? NIWA's version. The whole damn community has decided to move to NIWA to avoid Wikia's skin and everything. It is not a copied wiki. If it was, everything would be exactly the same. This is the copied wiki. Why? You're copying everything to here.--MegaTron1XD 21:31, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Because THIS is the real and first one and you guys are being dumb enough to copy some other wiki that is just crap. I mean seriously can't you get that THIS is wikia and everything is copied here to there. I mean sorry Megatron1 you just don't get that this is the original. Slipknot Darkrai 21:34, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Are you seriously thinking I'm that dumb? I know we copied info. Guess what? Official move by main community. You are not above us. We have our say. This may be the first and original, but we're ditching it to stay away from Wikia. As shown by the skin, they ignored us. They don't give a crapa about us. They will continue to make changes. This may be the first but it is not the real one. Our official stance is that the NIWA version is the real one. So explain to me this. Why are you refusing to move on to a better version? Change is required and we're doing it. You can argue for all you want that this is the original, the first, and that shit. Can't YOU get it that the community moved? If the community moved, this remains the first, but not the main one anymore. Accept facts.--MegaTron1XD 21:38, November 7, 2010 (UTC) What is going to happen to this wiki if it has trouble with wikia skin? Slipknot Darkrai 21:40, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :... You aren't getting the reason why we moved. Wikia forced a new skin on us. We knew they would continue to force things on us even if we don't want it. Have you seen oasis? Its crap. It initiated our move and told us Wikia won't stop pushing us around. Read the forum about the move, the benifits of the NIWA version, and actually understand things.--MegaTron1XD 21:42, November 7, 2010 (UTC) OK THEN I WILL JOIN THE NEW ONE OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Slipknot Darkrai 21:44, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Blocks Next time you try to do shit on NIWA Wiki, you will be blocked on both. You have no fucking clue what you are talking about at all.--MegaTron1XD 22:58, November 15, 2010 (UTC) My patience You're pushing it. --Havoc'48 04:04, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :Havoc, can you enforce the rules a little bit more? Slipknot, you have been warned on NIWA for this kind of stuff and you push it again. Take 2 weeks off.--MegaTron1XD 04:15, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Your template Copied. If it wasn't copied, it would not have the same colors, same aligned patterns, and everything. You can claim you didn't, but the templates are so alike that it registers as copied.--MegaTron1XD 14:56, November 24, 2010 (UTC) The template had to be on this wiki and I didn't copy it. SO PLEASE UNBLOCK ME NOW!!! Slipknot Darkrai 15:45, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Spare me your lies. When something is that similiar and when you have never shown that kind of knowledge, it was copied.--MegaTron1XD 15:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Look here and here Slipknot Darkrai 15:49, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::How about you stop assuming I'm an idiot? That just shows that you copied. You made the template bigger as an attempt to hide the copied info.--MegaTron1XD 15:51, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::No no no no no I copied it from the DKC3L template and Sannse unblocked me so I can edit the forums and she is a staff member who has been responsible all these years. Bye and thanks Slipknot Darkrai 15:53, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Key thing. Your problem is you assume everyone else is a dumbass and you have to inform them of everything. Your story is very unlikely, but to avoid Sannse from coming in and supporting you and that stuff, you will be unblocked. But copy again and you're up for a month block.--MegaTron1XD 15:57, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::I saw you arguing with a staff member Megatron1 and Havoc's powers have been removed and you blocked me and I am a good contributor I mean what is wrong with you?! I copied that template from DKC3L template and I don't care if it looks similar. Your DK Wiki in NIWA is decided like that. I decide to continue editing this wiki and you have a problem with that? I am helping this wiki and I have DK Knowledge and you are hurting my feelings and making me upset. Besides you can't copypasta my edits here to there as Sannse stated. Bye meanie >:( Slipknot Darkrai 16:01, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Really, stop being a n00b. Its boring. You aren't a good contributor. If I actually wanted to edit this Wiki, I would have undone several of your edits. You are no better than me. And are you really that dumb? Sannse herself already said that we could if we gave attribution but your contributions aren't beast good. Stop being a n00b and stop being oblivious.--MegaTron1XD 16:04, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I apologized to this wiki and you just aren't thankful and forgiving. I cannot believe that you banned me and Wikia Staff members are above Administrators. I am also just different from you guys. Bye Slipknot Darkrai 16:08, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You mean childish? You mean n00bish? You mean you have an inferiority complex and have to assume that everyone is dumber than you unless its a staff member? You do not apologize just by saying you apologize. You've started major crap and I will not forgive anyone for doing so.--MegaTron1XD 16:10, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Listen Forgiveness is important. I have been bad lately, but I am not going to copy again. Also am sorry and you just don't believe it. I think your sysop priviliges must be provoked for being mean and bossy. I can't believe you are a sysop even if you don't deserve it. Slipknot Darkrai 16:13, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Being mean and bossy is a sysop's job. How are we to put down vandals without banning them? I can't belive you want to adopt this place. I can't belive you don't know anything. I can't believe you blame it because you're 13. You yourself don't deserve sysop anymore than me. You have proven yourself unable numerous times and yet you try once again to be sysop and demote people along the way. Not good sysop quality at all.--MegaTron1XD 16:15, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I know I want to make articles and you are banning me and I can't. I'm sure you want a complete wiki right. I have made a lot of faithful edits and you. YOU are the one who banned me and you want a complete wiki right. A 13 year old needs to learn right? I am younger than all you guys and I do edit well. I just am angry. Help...... Slipknot Darkrai 16:20, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Hypocritical response coming from you. I do want a complete wiki. Not on this. I want NIWA's to be complete. You do not edit well. Wanna see proof? Go on NIWA and see. Declaring that you're better than Havoc like that is crap.--MegaTron1XD 16:22, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::#35 is still blocked. I am still autoblocked. Slipknot Darkrai 16:22, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Images I could restore the images that I deleted but there is no point to doing so. As they weren't being used and were showing up on the Unused Images pages. - Wagnike2 16:49, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :* What template are you talking about? And what is the point to having all these images uploaded if they aren't integrated into articles? Also, I'm a member of the Wikia Gaming Team / a Wikia helper, so I have all the powers that a sysop does. - Wagnike2 16:57, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :* Tell me which pages still need the images restored, I'm not going to restore all of the images as they weren't being used. I choose not to give you additional powers as I've noticed that this wiki is still having problems and you seem to be involved in some of these conflicts. - Wagnike2 17:18, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Sysop This is like, what, the 4th time you've asked? Stop it.--MegaTron1XD 17:22, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Really, again? Still power hungry? --Havoc'48 20:52, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Image taking Accredit the place you got the Tiki Tong image from in the file description as well as other images, I'm dying to see. --Havoc 21:45, November 24, 2010 (UTC) What's your problem? Seriously man, you deserve a facepalm. FIGURE OUT WIKI CODING OR DON'T EVEN EDIT. This is the number one reason that prevents you from being sysop. Over 80% of your edits that should be reverted or fixed belong under that reason.--MegaTron1XD 21:15, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :I don't give a crap. Learn to do things right.--MegaTron1XD 21:22, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Hypocritcal Reverting Havoc's edit and then making an extremely hypocritical reason for it isn't right. Make sense for once, especially when reverting one's edit.MegaTron1XD 03:07, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Question. My message left on RBX's talk page was deleted. Why was this done? The original Transcendent 19:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) But it wasn't. I would like my message to be put back up there please. If you do not wish to do this, I will. The original Transcendent 19:58, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Who knows, someday you too may be invited. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 20:01, January 2, 2011 (UTC) To Transcend! My friend. Where past grudges can be lost. Where all is forgiven. Where users are recognized for their greatness! The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 20:04, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Being a Transcendent does not give you admin powers everywhere. But if you were to become one, I could guarantee that you would be backed. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 20:08, January 2, 2011 (UTC) In fact, I need new recruits, seeing as the wiki has just been formed. That's the reason I am leaving messages on certain user's talk pages. If you would like, I would gladly accept you as a Transcendent. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 20:15, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Let's call it a "religion" for now. A religion wherein all grudges are forgotten, all wrongdoings are forgotten. This wikia "religion" is a wiki created for honoring greatness. A place very appealing to one such as myself. In your instance, you want admin powers here, do you not? If you were to request admin powers on any wiki , I guarantee that we would help you get those rights. Being a Transcendent does not give you any special powers other than the fact that we can help you and vice versa we will also write your bio, outlining your greatest achievements. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 20:24, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Faith, religion, the word doesn't matter, it's the meaning of the word that does. If you are aiming for sysop powers, join, and I will help you get them. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 20:31, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Take a look at the invite on Roy's page. The link should become clear. The original Transcendent (TRANSCEND) 20:37, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Your block Word from word copying? Really? Enough. Get some original content already. Stop copying. Even if you attributed it's downright plagiarism. The two wikis should be different, not clones. Justinthenightshade 23:15, January 3, 2011 (UTC) why do you keep deleting the tiki pages i make honestly man Becoming an admin. Do you really think I've got what it takes to be an administrator? If you do, I must say thank you! Bureaucrat abuse I'm here to let you know your recent actions as bureaucrat were an abuse of power. While I don't care about my adminship here, you do not remove someone's adminship or other powers just because they're inactive. Users go inactive from time to time, which is not always their choice, and they should not have to be bound to remains always active on a Wiki so they don't lose their privileges they earned. You only remove one's adminship or rollback when they abuse their power and/or prove incompetent with their admin/rollback powers, thus being incapable. This was the case with Dixie, who had his adminship removed as he not only proved incapable as an admin, but abused his admin powers as well. However, this was not the case with any of the recent powers you removed from various users, and as such, I demand you revert your actions, lest I report you to the Wikia staff for abusing your bureaucrat powers to have your powers removed, which will invariably leave your reputation tarnished. I don't come here now out of anger of having my admin powers removed, but come here as I see a blatant abuse of bureaucratship, and having an incapable, abusive bureaucrat is only going to be highly detrimental to this Wiki. Omega Tyrant 00:22, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Just a couple questions... No offense intended, I am merely curious as to your thoughts on the matter. #Why do you feel that people giving you constructive criticism, gives you the "OK" to ban them? #Why do you feel that you have the right to edit other people's personal User/Talk pages for no real reason, and without their "OK"? #Why do you block people who disagree with you? Are you that afraid of loosing your bureaucratic authority? #Why do you act as though you have a seemingly despotic control over this Wiki, when it is supposed to be run by the community? Nothing offensive in there, so kindly don't remove this post and just answer them if you will. Thanks :P, --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر''']] (Talk• ) 01:44, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Umm... I gave you specific questions for a reason. Lol. And, you didn't answer them. Instead you went off on some jazz about OT...? --[[User:Piratehunter|ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر']] (Talk• ) 02:01, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Slipknot. Since I told you that I'd keep an eye on the wiki, I just wanted to echo what Piratehunter has said: you shouldn't be banning people who disagree with you. You don't control the wiki, after all. Administrative rights are not "owner" rights, as there is no owner—that means you don't own the wiki. Admins are no different than any other user, they just have a few extra maintenance tools. That's the best way to think of your admin rights—maintenance tools. They're not powers, they're extra tools to help maintain the wiki. And people disagreeing with you is to be expected. No one's opinion is automatically right, and having a different opinion from you doesn't make those people wrong. If you need to control your temper then you need to control your temper on your own. Blocking people who make you angry isn't the right way to go about it. Additionally, you should let people edit their own user pages and user talk pages unless there's something uncivil or vandalism on it. I'd ask that you unblock anyone you blocked due to disagreeing with them. It's not a fair block and should be undone. Additionally, I'd ask that you let people maintain their own user pages, within reason. Please remember to keep all of this in mind. Thanks. =) - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:32, January 28, 2011 (UTC) *It's OK. Just remember to keep all of this in mind, and not to remove messages like you did with Piratehunter's. He's not here to be mean, he was giving helpful, critical advice. That's always a good thing. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC) **The best thing to do is to go to the VSTF channel on IRC, or look at vstf.wikia.com. Just remember, though, that the more you say that you want to be VSTF, the less you're likely to become one. If you want to clean up spam and vandalism, you should do it because you want to clean up spam and vandalism—not because you want a new position. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:51, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ***You can still view it, I think. That's what I meant. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:55, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ****Can't help you with that one, unfortunately. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 00:00, January 29, 2011 (UTC) *****It's not my decision to give people rights on the vstf wiki when they're not vstf. You don't really need rights there anyway; if you want to revert spam then, like I said, feel free. You don't need to be part of the vstf or have any extra rights to do that. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 00:11, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Please don't remove talk page content. '''--HavocReaper 23:47, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Regardless, rules are to not remove talk page content. If anything keep it as evidence. --HavocReaper 23:55, January 28, 2011 (UTC) †THE POWER OF SANNSE COMPELS YOU!!† Enough! Ye foul demon!! Cease thy efforts of the monarch! Shan't, we will, ruffled to the dust!. Lo! Mine divine and omnipotent Patriarch of Ignorance!! For Ye hath be!!! Thee hath once of a grand council, of thus ye cast down! And for what? FOR THEY NIGH NEVER BOW TO THEE!! Thou repugnant swine of Abyssal Hades! Not of mine soul, shalt thee feed! Our Last of Tyrants, of so by name, hath threatened thee??? As do you also sob and wine like a small infant of naught his mother's womb? Haha! And that your logic! It hath a mighty of short ends! Ye hath naught of power over me! Demon! I stand at arms against your insidious stupidity! Laughable, beeth all ye say. As laughable be all you do! Not of the last beeth thou Tyrant, but you!! Not of our souls shalt ye feed! But of and all YOUR soul be feed unto thine!! And be now the Gods on their mighty steeds approach! To devour your Soul! To Devour Your Children! To stamp out the ramparts of your crumbling mighty Tyranny! We March to thee!! To rip thee apart! The skies shalt rain of fire, and the seas becometh of His blood! You Empire, shall fall before the Final Tyrant! And all of creation shall tremble, before the burning crusades of Hell!! The Man of Muffins will not know YOU!! And so be the shoe upon the other foot, heathen! You have violated the sanctity of our mighty wiki! Of their numbers they are: #'Violation #889483 -' Blocking a User #'Violation #889483.556 -' Blocking an Admin #'Violation #6.626 -' Being a Bureaucrat #'Violation #33945.57c-4(397) -' ADOPTING DK WIKI #'Violation #8847337.4483x38(447c-33849.7a) -' Eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while simultaneously doing a poor job as a bureaucrat #'Violation #44-77345.994 -' Owning a wiki, and/or feeling in-control of it #'Violation #9999473.2343 - '''Failing to know the Muffin Man (or his current residence) We hath made our decision! Thou be hanged from the rooftop! Of that of the highest spire! From thence, ye shall be cut, from the abdomen to the rib! And ye be sacrificed to the Gods of Wikia in the manner of Judas! With your bowels cut out, ye are dropped from our spire of Wikia!! And there thee shalt hang and rot! Haha!! Ye desolate pygmy of logic! Ye hath in the arms of SATAN fall!!!! --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر']] (Talk• ) 02:48, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin stuff Admin 1 and Admin 2 weren't meant to be any actual people, nor were 1 and 2 meant to indicate ranks or anything. That was just a generic example to highlight my point about administrative autonomy, nothing more. Also, I totally understand the frustration of smaller communities. However, just remember that you've only been an admin here for about 48 hours. Before then, there hadn't been admins for months, at least not admins whose goal was to build this wiki back up. It'll take time and it'll take some hard work to attract new contributors and build up a new community, but it can happen. I wouldn't be here helping out if I didn't have confidence that it could happen. Just remember to keep working on pages and to keep building content. Using admin tools like deletion is good, but what really attracts people is content creation and growth. You can even ask the content team on their request page at Community Central to help revamp the site, make it more attractive, help with search engine optimization, etc. Keep that sort of stuff up and remain positive, and a new community will grow. Just give it some time. =) - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 01:03, January 29, 2011 (UTC) *Here are the request guidelines, and here is the requests page. You can see examples of the team's work here and here, and some testimonials here. They do a phenomenal job and I highly recommend it if you're interested. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 01:15, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Rights removal Unfortunately, I'm forced to agree with those on my talk page about your most recent block. I did ask you to show restraint and not make blocks like this, and as I told you when you adopted the wiki I would be keeping an eye on it in the event that this sort of thing happened—which was before the second chance I gave you a few days ago. However, at this time, I have removed your bureaucrat and admin rights. I don't think giving them to you in the first place was a mistake, however I don't think it's really working out the way either of us hoped. Perhaps sometime in the future, with more experience and growth as a wiki contributor, you could become an admin again, but right now I don't believe it's the time for that. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 16:10, February 1, 2011 (UTC) *I'm not going to continue this conversation here on the wiki, since it's time for the wiki to move on from this, but if you want to talk about this further then let me know if you're ever on any IRC channels and we can chat. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 02:07, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Edit Hey Slipknot Darkrai. I noticed you edited my pages I created. Thanks. It makes them look better. --CoolHungryYoshi 22:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :What the crap, Slipknot Darkrai! You deleted a page--possibly two pages--that I created! Seriously not cool. By the way, the one that I know of is called Jungle Boss. The other that I am not positive of is called Beach Boss. Seriously, if there's any way for you to get them back, please do. Some advice for the future Though I'll doubt you'll listen and take it, here's some advice for you if you ever hope to become admin and bureaucrat again on this Wiki (or any Wiki for that manner). 1: Learn to cooperate with other users of the Wiki. One thing I cannot stress enough, you need to learn cooperation, as quite frankly, you're one of the least cooperative users I've ever came across on a Wiki. A Wiki is an online encyclopedia documenting information of a certain subject that is traditionally editable by anyone and is primarily contributed to by the community it consists of, but is only possible from the '''cooperation' of the editors that contribute to it. Thus, without cooperation between the numerous users, the Wiki gains no order, the information becomes inconsistent, and ultimately the Wiki becomes a mess and fails. One primary reason I became a well liked user of the SmashWiki was because I cooperated well with the other users of the SmashWiki community, to where I even was a part of a few major coprojects with a certain user there. 2: Stop being ignorant to the community of the Wiki. A problem you had since day 1, and never seemed to get better with. You either seem to think of yourself as above the rest of the community and your way is the only way, or you simply refuse to acknowledge the concept of the community. One comment you said to Brandon I found especially disparaging was "I DON'T HAVE ANY CLUE WHY YOU LISTENED TO THE COMMUNITY!". This comment was simply arrogant beyond belief, and shows how horribly ignorant you are to the community. Wikis run based on the consensus of the community, and if you can't accept that, you're simply not fit to be a Wiki editor, much less a Wiki bureaucrat. Back when you were new to the Wiki, you could have been forgiven for being ignorant to the community, as it's natural for those new to Wikis to be ignorant to the community. But after six months of ignorance, it becomes rather ridiculous. 3: Learn to take part in discussion on the Wiki. Generally, when happenings in the Wiki are going on such as discussions, you ignore them until the result from them conflicts with your interests. At which point, you continue doing what is conflicting with the rest of community or complain about what is conflicting you, which in turns just annoys the community. Examples, when you first came to this Wiki and started creating level articles against the consensus of the community, you would constantly revert those who changed your articles into redirects while ignoring the discussion about the level articles, and refused to discuss over edit warring. This ties in with your poor cooperation and ignorance of the community, and your non-willingness to participate in discussion annoyed the other users and disrupted the Wiki. For the second example, it'll be when the DK Wiki moved to NIWA, where you then proceeded to go on the NIWA Wiki, claim it as a copy, plagiarise it, and harass the users there for leaving the Donkey Kong Wikia. The reason this particularly irked the community was that there was a forum discussing the move up for over a month before the move took place, where you could have said something in objection to the move, but never said anything. This was another bad case of you being ignorant to the community (and unlike the first example, you don't have the excuse of being new), and your non willingness to discuss here led to disruption on both Wikis, which culminated in Sannse getting involved and removing HavocReaper's rights under unjustified reasons. 4: Consistently letting RAGE influence your actions. I found your posts on Brandon's page to be appalling, and I found it even more appalling you used "I did it to control my anger" as a reason to block me. For one, you didn't "control your anger" by blocking me. Controlling your anger would be keeping yourself from letting your anger influence your behavior, not letting yourself be influenced by it. And secondly, it is ideal for a user to not let emotions such as anger get in the way of their actions on the Wiki, especially if they're an admin or bureaucrat. While I understand people will get angry and do things they normally wouldn't, I still don't find it acceptable for one to be influenced to such a degree to where they're permabanning a user and leaving ALL CAP AND BOLDED MESSAGES on another user's talkpage. And while being overly angry may be a proper excuse to be forgiven, it still doesn't make your improper actions as angry alright. Another thing is while the usual user would try to control their anger, you show no willingness to control it at all. So in short, learn some anger management, and don't use anger to justify your actions. Letting yourself get influenced by anger easily is a highly negative trait for an admin/bureaucrat, and I personally would never support any potential admin/bureaucrat who had anger issues to the point they would let it influence blocks, demotions, etc. 5: Fully understand what a Wiki is, the policies and guidelines of the Wiki, and what privileges such as adminship and bureaucratship entitle. Back when you made your RfA, this was a major reason for me opposing you, and this proved to be a major reason again why I pushed so hard to have your rights removed. Back when you were new, not fully understanding this stuff was acceptable. But, having been here for a while now along with having admin and bureaucrat rights, this is completely unacceptable and you just have no excuse. This is just the basics, and if you don't know the basics, you simply don't have any right being in any position of power on the Wiki. That's all for now. There's more, but these are five major things you must do if you ever hope to be proper admin material (not to mention it would increase your overall quality and likableness as a user). Whether you take this advice or not, I bid you farewell. Omega Tyrant 23:57, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Also... Stop insulting people in your edit summaries. Omega Tyrant 02:04, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Talk page Even when I put it back up, you were the one who removed it. If Wikia staff cared so much about it, then they would have removed it themselves. You frankly show no will to work with the community, and instead, focus on the imaginary rankings that users will never get, regardless of whether or not they are staff, b'crat, or admin.MegaTron1XD 21:19, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Brandon Rhea :I know I can't reply, but it is the IRC link I am talking about. ::This is the easiest way to get into a channel without having an IRC client on your computer. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 16:36, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ◄HAIL DARKRAI► Oh? And what exactly are you going to do? Oh my... Praise thee O'Mightiest and Omniscient being known as Darkrai! Ye art a paragon of the blind and stupid! And a true paradigm to the spoiled brats of whence you do so apparently claim patriarch over! Forgive me! I knowest not what I do! You become evermore stupid, the angrier you get, I understand. We cannot all be perfect individuals you see. Not as such as you at least. For your almighty ability to get angry when you don't get your way, gives you a strength we can never possess. O, Lo and behold the capital patriarch of ignorance and pathetic stupidity, thou known as Darkrai! At last Darkrai! You have people worshiping you! Isn't that what you've always wanted?? The world to revolve around you?? Hmm... I will cut to the chase... Darkrai, you are nothing short of a pathetic, spoiled, little brat, who cannot help but get mad just because he doesn't get his way. Aww, boohoo, I'm so sorry the world doesn't revolve around you... Please allow me a moment as I play for you a song on the worlds's tiniest of violins and shed for you the world's tiniest tear. You are a Seraphim of the highest choir of idiots and morons, all who bow to your glory and ignorant stupidity. Whom of every minute, chant to their Lord Darkrai: "ALL HAIL THE CONQUERING DUMBASS!". Please Darkrai! I am not worthy to stand in your presence! You are the apex of counter-intelligence! The peak of blind ignorance! Here! Take this Lamb, my Lord. I sacrifice it to the glory of your stupid! And is now that the world worships at your feet Darkrai! In other words, simplified so you can understand: YOU ARE A BLOODY RETARD, AND BLIGHT ON HUMAN INTELLECT!!! Chant with me, brothers and sisters!! CHANT TO THE GLORY OF THE CONQUERING DUMBASS!!! --[[User:Piratehunter|'''ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I call you a dumbass, duly because you are a fucking retarded little spoiled brat and I feel it merits it. Oh... I'm sorry! Please mighty Lord Darkrai!! Please don't hurt me!! Oh the terror! I would like to suggest you cut your little arrogant narcissistic attitude, you little brat. That, and stop pretending you own the world. (Which you do! Please don't hurt me!!) Oooo, how dare I call you a dumbass... I'm trembling. Right, because you are so all powerful and malevolent. Please God Darkrai, spare me! Go to hell you little punk, and get a life. Lol. --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh my!! The God of Retards has run out of comebacks!! OH DEAR. It is the end of the world!! --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:17, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :::God you are just precious aren't you... would you like a chocolate? Would you?? Huh? Up boy! Up! Up! Up! Good boy!! :D Next we'll teach you how to count to zero! Would you like that?? :D --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:24, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::I have an idea, why don't you stop acting like a moronic little bratty retard, and maybe people will stop insulting you. --[[User:Piratehunter|'ا'ل'ق'ر'ا'ص'ن'ة'ه'ن'ت'ر']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:31, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Counter-productive argument Hi Slipknot, a word of advice: the surest way to continue having an unenjoyable experience on a wiki is to respond to people who may be harassing or trolling you. In the event that this happens, please ignore it and move on. Regardless of what someone said to you first, you are still responsible for what you say to people in response. Please take a break from editing here for a few days or so to clear your head and decide whether it's productive for you to continue editing here. If you're unable to control your temper and how you talk to people, it may be time for you to move on from this wiki. Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea''']](talk) 06:52, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Do you know how to Wiki? Like, at all? You show no sign of knowledge. MegaTron1XD 22:14, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Your block Your block has expired for now, and I have chosen to give you one final chance on this wiki. I believe you can be a good contributor if you try hard, but please do not personally attack other users anymore. Thank you. Mr. Anon 16:50, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Archive Your talk page is pretty long. It would be a good idea to archive. Mr. Anon 20:54, June 25, 2011 (UTC) U ROCK!!!! LUV TEH USERNAME!!!